


Fallen Kingdom

by DashChan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild Sequel Trailer, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashChan/pseuds/DashChan
Summary: Ever since Zelda and Link failed to save Hyrule from Calamity Ganon their world is torn apart. With the death of an entire kingdom, along with their friends Zelda does the only thing possible to save Link. That is: to send him into an eternal slumber.Hundred years had passed, and Link soon wakes up, having to prove himself worthy of the sword that banishes darkness. Together he and Zelda with the help of the spirits of lost Hyrule are able to defeat Calamity Ganon.Now it's up to Link and Zelda to rebuild fallen Hyrule. However, the pair find themselves in an underground temple that seems to be thousands of years old, and end up finding something unexpected. The place where Ganon's mummified true form rests, sealed by an ancient spell from a hand of souls.Upon disturbance this ancient spell is broken with the soul essence entering Link, as the mummy awakens. Now it seems that Zelda and Link are thrown into another battle of their lives.





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Legend of Zelda story, especially Breath of the Wild. I've been playing the game and I absolutely love Breath of the Wild! It's honestly one of the best out of the Legend of Zelda franchises. And so I decided to write a story about this, in my own way after having watched the trailer to Breath of the Wild 2.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments. Much appreciated. :)

Link blinked, watching as the malice began to disperse and disappear into the thin air. The sky was no longer dark, as light began to shine a dazzling sparkle over the entire land of Hylia. Who knew that it would be this beautiful?

“Thank you, Link… the hero of Hyrule,“ he pinpointed his attention back towards the princess who was standing in front of him. Her hands were clasped together as she gazed intently at him. “May I ask… Do you really remember me?” He glanced at the princess meeting her gaze. With a slow and an attentive nod, he smiled at her. How could he forget her? After everything that happened? And him regaining his memories, he was glad that he knew who she was.

After all, he devoted his entire life to her, he was her appointed knight. He never abandoned her, even through all the pain and destruction they had witnessed, even with himself losing his own memories.

Zelda began to tear up, as Link took this as the opportunity to hug the princess. He embraced her tightly, letting her cry just as she had done that one dreadful night, except only this time it wasn’t full of despair.

“We finally did it… we put an end to the Calamity Ganon, and now Hyrule and the land of Hylia can live in peace.”

She pulled away, as Link followed her gaze towards Hyrule Castle. As happy as she was just like him, he could still detect a hint of sadness. Sure they had finally beaten Calamity Ganon, but there was still one thing missing… everything would never be back to how it used to be.

“But what did it cost?” Zelda spoke softly, studying the ruins of the castle and the kingdom’s remains. “The destruction of an entire kingdom…”

Link clenched his fist tightly, remembering that one dreadful night the day of when everyone died. Even after a hundred years how could you forget such a drastic event? Especially when the entire kingdom died, and you tried to save everyone… but you failed… That certainly would be something that would haunt you forever.

The clad in blue walked up to stand beside the princess, gazing out into the distance. Hyrule Castle looked so much different, back then a hundred years ago he remembered how peaceful and beautiful it was. It was such a remarkable place, and it was Link’s dream to enter the castle’s walls ever since he was a little boy when he grew up in Hateno Village.

It wasn’t until his own father was promoted as a Hylian Knight to the Hyrule that he moved into the kingdom. And those were the best days of his life, the place where he himself began to train as a knight in his father’s footsteps and eventually become the princess’ own appointed knight. But what was left of Hyrule was nothing but ruins, broken buildings and burnt stone. Zelda sighed softly, as she and Link shared a look betwixt themselves.

“I guess it’s only the two of us now…” Zelda smiled painfully, one that Link could see through. He couldn’t fathom how the princess felt, knowing that her own father was dead along with all of her friends and devoted followers. It must be so painful for her to bear such a burden.

“I will never leave you, Princess,” he spoke with such solemnity. She gave him a sad smile, nodding her head a bit before turning her gaze back to the ruins of Hyrule Castle out in the distance. There was only thing Link knew of a surety, that he was never going to forsake the princess and leave her side, for they had lost everything and now only had each other left.

“It’s getting late, perhaps we should find some shelter,” Zelda suggested, watching as the sun began to set in the horizon.

“I know exactly the place to stay for the night,” Link grinned, beckoning for Zelda to follow him as they both trailed down the grassy hill.

Link led her towards the pathway that led southeast of Central Hyrule to a stable called ‘Riverside Stable.’ At least they could stay at the inn here for the night and rest, before traveling the road again tomorrow.


	2. The Adventure Begins

Sunlight shone through the small cut windows, a bright yellow haze that began to rise into the sky. Link stirred, his eyelids fluttering before he woke. Pushing himself up, he found that the princess’ bed was already made and neatly tucked.

His heart began to panic as he flipped the covers off his body. Where was Zelda!? She didn’t leave did she?... The hero rushed to the opening entrance of the inn, a clad still in his under trousers and shirt with disheveled dirty blond hair.

“Oh hey, Link,” that’s when he saw the princess sitting out on the grass. She was still wearing her same white dress that she wore yesterday. Her blond hair began to flow in the gentle morning breeze. “I thought I’d enjoy watching the sunrise.” That’s when her face flushed, realizing how untidy the Hyrulian knight looked. Not to mention, she could even see dark bags underneath Link’s eyes.

“Are you all right?” She stood up, turning around to face him.

Link nodded attentively, “glad ya safe princess,” he replied, before turning around to hastily get himself ready. The innkeeper bid them both a farewell and a safe journey when Link left the inn, grasping Zelda’s arm as he led her away towards his horse.

“We’re not staying longer?” Zelda questioned, confused as to what the hurry was. She allowed Link to haul her up onto his blue and white paint horse, a fine mighty steed indeed.

“It’s going to take several days’ time to make it to Hateno Village,” Link replied, mounting his horse as he beckoned Moon forward. “Hyah Moon!” The horse let out a neigh, before galloping off and away following the dirt road ahead.

“Moon is a beautiful name for a horse,” the princess commented, dazzled by seeing such a beautiful stallion. Never before had she seen a blue and white horse.

“Caught her in the wild, and I have some other horses but she’s my favorite.” Zelda smiled, keeping her arms wrapped around Link to hold on as she could feel the cool wind tickling her cheeks. She closed her eyes, relaxing into the soothing feeling and Link’s warm body. Zelda couldn’t help but to press closer to his back, yet was attentive as to what she was doing.

“We’ll have to make another stop at Kakariko Village before proceeding on to our destination,” Link broke the silence.

“Hm,” Zelda mused, her gaze trailing to the sheikah slate that was slung around Link’s waist belt. Back a hundred years ago they tried deciphering all the secrets of the sheikah slate, and were unsuccessful. Maybe perhaps now Link had decoded it’s secrets. “Link?”

“Yes, Princess?”

“That Sheikah Slate that you carry… did you ever, discover it’s hidden secrets?” The princess was curious, maybe there was something useful that added to its purpose.

“Yes, actually, I can do many things with that slate,” Link began to elaborate, whilst Moon continued to gallop still following the dirt road with Link steering his horse. “This Sheikah Slate has spells that I can cast from it. These include, taking photos which that you actually know. But the others are round remote bombs, square remote bombs, Magnesis, Stasis and Cryonis.”

“What?” Link chuckled at Zelda’s confusion. Of course, she wouldn’t know what those terms meant. “Magnesis is a rune spell where I create a magnetic beam to activate any metallic objects. With this rune I can move around metal objects however I want. Stasis is the spell where I can freeze any object for a certain period of time. I can also use it to freeze some monsters, or to even locate specific items. The other rune Cryonis, is basically creating vertical ice pillars in water. It really helps if I want to cross a deep body of water, or waterfall of any sort. Does any of that make sense?” he turned his head trying to see the princess’ face.

Zelda nodded her head, mouth slightly agape. “Wow… that is… amazing…” Link grinned, turning his attention back to the road.

“It is.”

The two of them continue to ride Moon throughout the entire morning’s length, until Zelda could feel her own stomach squeeze.

“LLLLLLLLiinnnnk,” Zelda whined, grasping tightly onto her stomach. “Isn’t there some place we can stop at to eat? I’m famished.”

“No problem, we’ll stop over in this forest and make a fire, you can go sit while I go hunt,” he tugged onto Moon’s reins, forcing the horse to stop as he slid off, helping the princess in the process as well.

“Wha?” Zelda babbled, her feet touching the soft dirt beneath her. “We’re not staying in another inn?”

“Sorry, Princess, but there won’t be any shelter for miles until Kakariko Village. We must camp out here for the night.”

“But-“

“Don’t worry,” Link flashed her a grin, “I’ll teach you how to survive out here in the wild. After all, I am a great cook.” That left the princess flabbergasted as she watched Link fetch his bow and arrow, poising into the bush ahead of them as a deer was eating some grass out in the distance.

Link, her appointed knight a cook? Now that was something that she clearly didn’t expect of him. Knights were only meant to protect, and it was mostly the females who did the cooking.

Link drew his bow, aiming it directly at the mule. With one fluid flick the arrow sliced through the afternoon air and pierced the animal’s side.

Zelda had to cover her eyes the moment she heard a shriek echo through the forest glades. It was followed by the sound of a sharp edge slicing against skin, and the princess had no doubt that Link was cutting up the deer. She removed her hands from her eyes to find a large chunk of meat that Link carried along the top of his shoulder. He trudged towards her, setting it aside as he began to gather some sticks together.

“We need to start a fire,” he took out what seemed to be two flint stones, striking them against each other until a spark appeared as he flicked it against the mound of wood against the dirt. Sure enough, the spark created a small flame that began to burn. Link pulled out a metal pot from his backpack, setting it aside before standing up.

Zelda followed his gaze towards the small creek that was down the hill ahead of them. “What now?” She inquired. “Are we going to eat this meat?”

“How about we mix it up with some more meat? The more variety the better,” Link rubbed his hands together. “Some meat skewer would be great.”

The princess batted her eye lashes, intrigued by the way Link spoke about food like he was a chef. She couldn’t help, but to follow him to the creek where he used sharp arrows to pierce several fish in the rushing water. Zelda took a step into the creek, the water lapping at her ankles as she squeaked when Link threw a fish at her.

Catching it with her hands as it began to thrash, she heeded the knight’s orders to throw the fish out across the bank and onto the grass. She did so, letting Link stab the fish to prevent it from failing around. Zelda couldn’t help herself, she was piqued and wanted a try.

Luckily enough, Link beckoned her over to try to fire an arrow to catch another fish. The princess followed Link’s instructions as she managed to successfully shoot another fish.

“And that is a salmon!” Link jerked the arrow out from the water with the fish impaled onto the sharp end. Zelda’s eyes twinkled as she smiled genuinely. Perhaps camping out here in the wild and learning survival skills from Link wouldn’t be all that bad. After all, the wild did fascinate her. 

She sat around the small campfire as Link began to roast the tender deer meat along with the fish all at once. He even suggested that they throw in a few mushrooms for added taste. Once their lunch meal was fully cooked, both of them taking a bite of the meaty skewer. Zelda could feel herself drooling at the livid taste of the juicy meats.

Sure, her life back at the kingdom a hundred years ago was a luxury with all the fancy dishes and meals that she was served. This, however, was something splendid that she had never tasted before. Every royal meal was cooked perfectly back then, but this dish certainly wasn’t perfect. But none of that mattered, for it tasted far glorious and appetizing.

Link’s cooking was indeed so exquisite that it left Zelda craving for more. 


	3. Memories of the Past

Blue irises twinkled in the twilight's gleam, watching the body that laid beside him slowly inhaling and exhaling with their eyes closed. Their chest rose with each breath, only the sound of their gentle breathing could be heard through the late night, besides the chirp of crickets in the bushes.

Link directed his gaze away from Zelda's sleeping form, towards where his mighty steed lay. Moon too was asleep as well, her nuzzle lying onto the long soft grass. The knight thought that he'd stay up a little later to keep watch.

Sure the wild was a place of serenity, but danger could also be lurking anywhere in the shadows. And for Link he had to be ready for anything, for his duty was to protect the princess. Sighing as he stared at the embers burning in the campfire that flickered faintly, he kept one hand upon the hilt of the master sword.

He couldn't help his mind from swirling with ominous thoughts. He couldn't bare to lose Zelda, not when he lost everything... his kingdom... even his entire family. Yet, at the same time he wasn't entirely sure what happened to them, there wasn't any clear evidence of how they died. He was sure it had to be those horrendous guardians, one that nearly killed him back then.

And the worse part was that he never had the chance to say goodbye. He remembered the day he was appointed a knight of Hyrule, whom his own father was proud. Link surely lived up to his father, and followed his own footsteps. But now Link realized, that in those last fleeting moments he wished that he spent the time with his own family, rather than helping the princess on this quest with the other champions. However, he didn't regret his servitude to the princess, so he wasn't quite sure how to put these feelings into context.

It was already painful to enough with the fact that he and Zelda were traveling back to the place where Link was originally from. The place where his family lived until his own father served as a knight of Hyrule, and from then they only visited their village every summer. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see the place that held such fond memories, knowing fully well that it was possible that it wouldn't even be there anymore. So much could change in just the span of a century, especially with Calamity Ganon's terrorizing scheme.

But they didn't really have a choice in the matter. They needed a place to stay and Link figured that his own home would be the perfect place. Nobody went there, except for his own family. And he even wanted to show the princess the place where he spent his own childhood, if only the place was hopefully still intact.

Allowing himself to breathe, Link closed his eyelids as a few tears leaked from his eyes. He kept his hand curled tightly around the hilt of his sword, leaning his back against the tree trunk behind him. The crickets chirped in the night air, sounding like soothing music to the boy's ears as he drifted off to sleep.

The morning rose with komorebi filtering through the leaves of the trees. Link yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he smacked his lips. He opened his eyes to see his own horse gazing straight at him. She snorted, brushing her hoof against the dirt as Link turned his head.

"Good morning prince-" he froze, noticing the empty blanket that lay tangled against the grass. His heart began to jolt in panic as he stood abruptly to his feet. "Zelda?" He questioned, fear gripping onto his emotions. She wasn't here at all, and this made dread pool into Link's feet.

Link leapt onto Moon's saddle, nudging her hastily with his heel. "Hyah!" Moon began to gallop, striding through the morning sunlight through the woods. Link couldn't fathom that he had just lost the princess. Where could she be!?

He swore that if he found out that she was kidnapped, injured or even worse.... _No. _Link shook his head fervently, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Moon neighed loudly, jerking to a stop as Link tugged on the reins forcefully. He could see the bushes rustling as he narrowed his eyes. Drawing his sword from the scabbard, Link quietly slipped off his horse as he walked towards the rustling bushes. He pointed the tip of his sword forward, only to jump in surprise as a blond head popped out from the dark bushes.

"Link! Look what I found!" That face was unmistakably Zelda's as her hair was tangled into an arrayed mess, leaves stuck between the gold strands of her hair. Link noticed the dark purple stain that was smudged across her cheek. She held out her hands revealing some dark blue berries.

Zelda's smiled dropped the moment she noticed Link's expression. "Everything okay?" Link didn't reply, only sheathing his sword back into its hilt as he walked up towards Zelda.

"Where were you?" he demanded, insisting to provide a reason why she would leave their camp spot and out from his sight.

"Well, I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to roam around and explore a bit. And then I happened to find these berries," she motioned with her cupped hands. "And these aren't just any berries, these are the exact same blueberries that some of my cooks would bake into their pastries." As if to prove her point, she took one between her lips, taking a slow bite with a soft hum of pleasure at the delicious taste. "And I've forgotten how delicious these berries were."

"Zelda," Link grasped her elbow, a little bit too roughly as the princess squirmed, wincing a bit as she jerked her arm away. Link opened his mouth to speak an apology, only for the princess to beat his words first.

"I can take care of myself too, Link," she feigned offense at the mere thought that she couldn't ever be out from his sight.

"We're out in the wilderness, anything can be dangerous," Link protested.

"I know that, but you have to stop worrying about me all the time," Zelda rolled her eyes. "I can protect myself and I certainly don't need you as my guard dog. And you certainly don't need to follow me around everywhere."

Link pulled his hand back, straightening his arm against his side as a memory reoccurred him. Zelda's words, they were quite similar to what she had said to him long ago. Emerald green eyes met his gaze before glistening as it dawned upon her what she had just said.

"I m-mean.." Zelda stammered, sort of at loss of what else to say. That one memory... she certainly had said such harsh words directly in his face.

"No, I understood you perfectly back then," Link took a step back. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides. "You only saw me as a means to your own failure."

"Link... no... I..." He turned only to feel her gently grasp onto his arm. Link gazed down at her hand, turning him around to face her. "Look... I know I never apologized for what I said a hundred years ago. And I'm deeply sorry for my harsh treatment towards you."

Link clearly remembered feeling guilty back then, knowing that he was only seen as her own means of being a failure. He never intended to make her feel that way, only doing his duty as he was told.

Zelda blushed deeply, averting her eyes to the forest floor finding some pinecones seemingly interesting. Did he really care that much about her? He was always concerned about her safety as if his own life depended on it, and he did give himself up for her. Certainly, it was a knight's duty, but Zelda felt like there had to be something more than just that.

"I care about you Princess," Zelda's green eyes gazed up to meet his deep baby blues. They always reminded her of the ocean, and the azure blue sky. Zelda nodded her head, allowing Link to remove her soft grip from his arm. He took a step forward, pulling her into him into a tight hug.

"Link?" She could feel how tightly he was gripping her as if she could disappear in any moment.

"It's just..." Link's voice sounded strained, almost as if he was trying not to cry right there. "My family is gone... along with all of our friends and our kingdom..." he choked on his own words.

The princess could feel herself tear up, hugging him back just as tightly. Sure, this affected her greatly back then, when everyone died. But she never thought about if this hurt Link the same way it hurt her. He lost everything just as she did. She always thought of herself as a failure, for she did fail her own kingdom. Yet, a thought intruded her mind, was it possible that Link felt the same way?

"Link, you're not a failure," she pulled her head back, regarding him as she could see the tears leaking out from his eyes. She cupped his cheek as his lip trembled, bringing his own hand to touch hers as well.

"And I can't lose what I have left... I can't fail to lose you..." Zelda's eyes widened at that statement, allowing him to embrace her tightly. She could feel her heart hammering against his shoulder and was praying to the goddesses that he couldn't feel her own heart beating rapidly.

Was possible that Link actually had feelings for her? The thoughts were swirling in her head, leaving her in a daze as they hugged for several minutes. He pulled back, wiping his eyes.

"I understand," Zelda murmured softly, although she was sure it was enough for Link to still hear. "I won't try to disappear suddenly like that again without telling you."

"Thank you," Link smiled a bit, giving her a one-armed hug once again. She nodded her head, watching as he made his way back towards his horse. The berries were still neatly laid into her one palm as Link beckoned her over.

"Huh?" she inquired, not realizing that he had just asked her a question.

"What do you say that we make some porridge for breakfast with those berries?" Link grinned, and Zelda swore she saw a twinkle in his eyes. She nodded her head, once again unable to speak as she climbed onto the horse, allowing Link to take her back to their sleeping ground.


	4. Deep Talk

She gazed down at the warm bowl that was set in her hands. Link grinned, hands on his hips as he smiled with glee. “Well?” The princess took the wooden spoon, taking a spoonful of the porridge into her mouth. The taste of blueberry danced across her tongue, as she gasped. 

“It’s…. amazing!” Zelda’s green eyes were wide with excitement. “You certainly have a gift.” The princess could clearly see a faint blush spread across Link’s cheeks. He ruffled his hair, twisting his boot into the dirt near the small fire. The little flames were flickering in the crisp morning air. 

“It just comes naturally,” the Hylian replied stoically. “And being confined to the wild certainly makes you try new things.” Zelda nodded at that, proceeding to finish the rest of her porridge. Link sat down on the log beside her, taking his own share of the breakfast meal. Once they were both finished, the knight insisted that they head back on the road. Zelda began to help him pack their campsite back into their backpacks, before climbing onto Moon’s saddle. Zelda wrapped her arms around the knight as the blue and white pinto stallion began to gallop through the woods. 

She had always wondered how Link managed to do all this, to travel through the lands alone. It must’ve been quite the journey in order to survive out in the wild. She closed her eyes, finding herself breathing in through her nose. Her face was at close proximity to Link’s blue shirt, and he smelled like pine, and it oddly soothed her. Maybe perhaps, she was falling for him? But she wouldn’t admit that. 

They continued to ride on, as Zelda eventually found herself falling asleep with her cheek pressing against Link’s back. Link tugged onto Moon’s reins, once dusk began settle. They had traveled over West Necluda over the span of an entire day, and stopped over Kakariko Bridge. 

“I hope you’re not here to do what I think you’re gonna do again,” a voice replied. Link lifted his gaze to find a familiar traveler up ahead. He held a spear in one hand, his hair was dark brown in color. 

“Do what again?” Zelda began to rouse, having heard another voice. She blinked lazily as Link pushed her back gently, so he could slide off his horse. 

“Brigo!” Link rushed up the man, the two gripping each other’s arms. “You’re still here!?”

“Right I am,” the man replied. “Have you forgotten that I patrol the land of the Kakariko? And guard this bridge? Please tell me that you didn’t come here to do something stupid again.”

“Hehe, don’t worry,” Link chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “I promise I won’t do that.” 

“Do what?” Zelda repeated for the second time, sliding off Moon to walk up toward this stranger that Link must’ve met before. The Hylian knight bit his lip tightly, gazing away as the two fell silent. Brigo gave Zelda a cautious expression, before gazing at Link for confirmation. The princess could feel her gut twist uneasily. Was it really something so horrible? What did Link do that she didn’t know? 

“This Hylian here,” Brigo pointed a finger at Link.   
“No wait, stop!” Link held out his hands in exasperation. 

“Tried to jump off this bridge.”

“Jump?” Zelda blinked, a look of confusion etched onto her face. She heard Link groan, as the knight buried his face into his hands. “But… he has his paraglider…” she didn’t understand how this could be a terrible thing. Link could glide anywhere, he wouldn’t get hurt or die unless- the princess froze at certain thought. 

“No, he was attempting to,” Brigo made a ‘slicing throat’ motion with his hand. “By jumping off the bridge.” Zelda nearly choked as she heard those words, turning to face the knight. She couldn’t see his face as his back was turned towards her. 

“You… you tried to kill yourself?...” she muttered in disbelief. She knew just the other day that Link had confessed to her that he felt like a failure, but it never occurred to her that this valiant knight would actually try to end his life. Sure she felt the same way, but Link… no way. 

Link let out a heavy sigh, still facing away from the princess. “Sadly… yes, I thought of ending it here once,” he said sullenly. “I stood on the ledge, contemplating until Brigo convinced me to not do it. He told me to think about what I was doing, and that there are too many enjoyable things in the world to gamble with my life.” Brigo nodded his head at that, as if satisfied. Link turned around as Zelda finally could see his face. “But don’t worry, Princess. I promised myself that I wouldn’t go there again.”

Zelda bit her lip, feeling her fingers dug slightly into her white dress. Sure it was torn and dirty from their travel, but she didn’t care. Was he really fine? After all these years, she would’ve thought that she knew the knight, but in fact perhaps she didn’t know everything about him. 

“We can camp here tonight,” Link walked toward the edge of the bridge to where a cooking pot lay. He knelt down as he began to unpack his belongings. Zelda watched him, feeling Brigo touch her shoulder gently. 

“Make sure you keep an eye on him, your Highness.” She nodded her head at that, watching as the guard began to patrol along the bridge’s length. She grabbed her backpack, rolling out the blankets alongside Link’s.

“Link…”

“Man, I’m sure starving!” The knight patted his stomach for emphasis. “Oh I know! How about we make a honey crisp meal? Come on,” he grasped onto her hand, tugging her back the direction of whence they came. Zelda yelped as she was guided to a tree. “Stay low,” he ordered, pulling out his bow and arrows. Zelda obliged, kneeling down as Link fired an arrow at a beehive that hung on a tree branch. The hive fell, as swarms of bees began to buzz through the air. Link grasped her, rolling the two into a bush in attempt to hide themselves away from the swarming insects. Once the buzzing noise had disappeared, Link poked his head out as he cheered. Zelda followed him as he picked up the fallen hive, jerking out the arrow. “Look! Now we got ourselves some delicious honey!”

Zelda blinked, completely flabbergasted. Link chuckled at her shocked expression, reaching above to pluck several apples from the tree. “Ready to try something new?” he smirked, motioning back toward where they left their belongings on the bridge. She nodded her head, following her knight back their designated spot. Link put the apple into the pot, and cracked open the hive as he poured in the honey. Swirls of gold began to glaze the apples before Link stabbed them with two sticks, holding one out towards her. The princess took it, staring at the golden glazed apple. 

“What’s this?” She had never seen this one before. 

“I like to call it, honey apple crisp,” Link took a bite, “mmmmm, it’s delicious.” Zelda took it, she took a crunch out from the apple. For a moment all she saw was a golden beam of sunlight, before she giggled. The two of them continued to eat their dessert-like meal, as evening began to fade away. Moon was laying down beside them, fast asleep as Zelda noticed Brigo at the end of the bridge, leaning against the wall. His head was leaning back as his eyes were closed, with a lantern clutched in his other hand. 

Make sure you keep an eye on him, your Highness. She remembered the stranger’s words, aka Brigo. Green irises glanced to the side to find Link leaning against the wall of the bridge, staring up at the darkening sky. He was silent and Zelda couldn’t exactly read his expression. “Link?” she whispered. Blue eyes flicked in her direction as the royal girl took in a deep breath. “If you mind me asking, what made you think to do it?”

Something flashed across Link’s eyes, a faint wetness that glittered through the cool night air. Zelda reached over to place a gentle hand over Link’s. “I think I’ve already said it,” Link’s voice was low. “The other day, when I told you that I feel like a failure.” 

“And you’re not a failure, you know that right?” Zelda squeezed his hand gently. 

“It’s hard to not feel that way,” Link directed his gaze back up to the sky. “Especially since.. that dreadful night…” Zelda frowned at this, she too letting out a sigh. What happened a hundred years ago was something that left them scarred, and practically everyone else for that matter. 

“And you don’t think that I felt the same way?”

“Oh I know you did.”

“But I… I don’t know, I never thought that you did, and that you would ever consider death,” Zelda spoke softly, trying to chose her words carefully. 

“I wasn’t in my right mind at the time,” Link said, folding his arms behind his head to lean back further. “I mean… I had been asleep and strained of all of my memories, and waking up after a hundred years later isn’t exactly rewarding. I was so confused at everything, especially when a random man asked me to save Hyrule.” Zelda chuckled at that, noticing a small smile appear on Link’s face. “At the time I didn’t realize that it was the ghost of your father. But as I began my quest it was tough. I couldn’t do anything, and I considered suicide because it felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders, on a useless guy. I was asked to save a kingdom that had already fallen, with no memory of who I used to be, and had to relearn how to fight all over again. So, I felt like a failure,” Link sighed. “Even when I regained my memories, to realize that I had lost everyone…”

“But, you saved the remaining survivors in the other lands,” Zelda said. “Including me,” she smiled fondly. “You saved me, saved Hyrule and defeated Calamity Ganon. So you didn’t fail.” The princess could feel her heart swell in relief at the smile on Link’s face. “It takes a lot to do something as great as defeating Ganon.”

“You know, you are right, Zelda,” Link turned his head to smile at her. “You always know what to say.”

“Mhm,” the princess nodded her head. “Will you promise me, that if you ever get any suicidal thoughts or feel depressed ever again that you will tell me about it? I care about you, Link more than you could ever know.”

“I promise, Princess.” 

“Good.” Link let out a yawn as he pulled a blanket over himself, allowing himself to lay down onto his roll up sleeping bag. 

“I’m getting exhausted, it’s been a long day. I’m going to call it a night, goodnight Princess.”

“Goodnight,” Zelda watched as Link closed his eyes, soon drifting off into slumber. The blond-haired girl dug into her duffel bag to pull out a journal. Sure it was dark, but the flames were still bright enough for her to read. She took out her pencil as she began to jot down into her journal the events her journey with Link out here in the wilderness. She hadn’t recorded anything in her journal, not since Link had defeated Calamity Ganon. She wrote down everything as she had remembered that day when she and Link defeated their greatest nemesis. Once finished with recording about the recent events of the previous days, filled with deep conversations with Link and his delicious cooking. Zelda let out a contented sigh, before tucking her journal away. She pulled her blankets over herself, curling in them as she too decided to call it a night as well. 


	5. Reassuring

“Isn’t there a faster route to Kakariko Village?” Zelda questioned. They had woken up the next morning and saddled Moon. They bid their farewell to Brigo, who wished them a safe journey. 

“Well there is one,” Link replied, tugging onto Moon’s reins as they entered the Dueling Peaks region. “My sheikah slate.” 

“Oh, I remember,” Zelda smiled, keeping her arms wrapped around Link’s waist as Moon continued to gallop along the dirt path. “It can pick up metal objects, make ice pillars, freeze time and take photos,” the princess recalled Link informing her about his device. 

“Yes, and it also allows me to teleport.” 

“Teleport!?” Zelda’s eyes widened. “Are you saying that all this time we could’ve teleported instead of going this long distance for days!?” She squeezed Link tighter, a bit furious. 

“And avoid traveling through nature?” Link angled his head to gaze behind at the princess. “It’s important to learn to survive out in the wild rather than teleporting everywhere.” 

“Hmph,” Zelda scowled a bit at this. Though there was no denying that Link certainly did have a point there. 

“Though it only allows me to teleport to shrines,” Link added with a matter of fact, “or towers for that matter. I’m not sure if it can teleport two people at the same time, but we can try after our stay at Kakariko Village.”

“That would be nice,” Zelda smiled at that. She pressed her face against Link’s back, closing her eyes. The breeze was gentle against her face, though strands of her hair kept blocking her eyes. The princess huffed in irritation. Combing her fingers through her hair she found it snarly, with leaves stuck in it. To be honest, she had to admit that she was tired of having long hair. It always kept getting in the way, and definitely got dirtier on their adventure out in the wilderness. 

“We’re here,” she could feel Link’s voice rumbling. She lifted her head as the landscape was verdant green. Jutting cliffs were on other side of them as they advanced ahead. There was a wooden arbor-like gate that two tapestries hung. Moon walked on as they entered the valley in between the buildings coming into view. 

The village was exactly as Zelda had remembered. Though the people were new, perhaps descendants from those she visited over a hundred years ago. “We’ll stay at the inn,” Link stated as he pulled Moon to a halt in front of the designated building. Link allowed himself to slip off the saddle, thus helping the princess to set foot onto the ground. Zelda blushed as their hands held each other’s for a moment. She could see Link avoiding her gaze as he cleared his throat. “I’ll get us a room,” the Hylian entered to pay for a spot. 

Zelda turned, smiling as she took in her surroundings. Impa’s house was up ahead, a long stairway that led to large Japanese-like house. It nearly looked like a palace, except for it wasn’t fancy enough to be considered one. The princess could see a little pond with a statue, someone painting a canvas nearby and other people walking by. Some were standing in front of their homes or gardens, others huddling around the small lit fire near a large oak tree. There were so many shops around, along with villagers trying to sell their vegetables. 

The princess walked forward to head in the direction of Impa’s house. She wanted to see her long-lost friend, a loyal guard back in her day. Several people noticed her, bowing in respect as she ascended up the stairway. 

Link exited the inn house to find that the princess was gone. His eyes widened before sighing. She had disappeared once again, though he knew that she couldn’t have gone far. There was no way that she would’ve left the village. She was probably talking to some villagers. 

The Hylian strolled to the nearest shop, a food shop to buy some food that they could use to cook a meal for the evening. Not to mention, Olkin, a villager here always sold the best pumpkins. Pumpkin soup sounded delicious. Once he bought his needed ingredients he talked to several villagers before kneeling in front of the cooking pot that laid over a fire. Plopping the pumpkin sauté into the pot he began to stir. Evening was slowly beginning to settle, and he finally saw the princess exit the Chief’s house. Of course, she had gone to see Impa go figure. The two figures walked up towards him as the smell of pumpkin wafted through the air. 

“Wow, something smells good,” Zelda grinned, walking over to kneel down beside Link. He smiled, stirring the pot. “What are you making?”

“Pumpkin soup.” He lifted his gaze to see Impa watching the two. “Here want some?” he took out a bowl pouring some for the princess. She took it, taking a sip. The princess hummed, relishing in the taste. 

“This is delicious. You’re such a wonderful cook, you certainly have a talent, Link.”

“Thanks,” the Hylian blushed, stirring the pot once more. Impa chuckled at the two of them.

“I sense that you two will bring to pass a glorious kingdom,” she stated. 

“WH-What!?” Zelda nearly choked onto her soup, coughing. Link’s eyes widened turning his head away. Both of their faces were beet red. “It’s nothing like that!” Zelda’s hands clenched onto her knees from underneath her dress. Link didn’t say anything, biting his lip. 

“Sure,” Impa smirked, pointing at both of them. “But you know what I was saying earlier, Princess. Only you can rebuild the kingdom of Hyrule.”

“I don’t know…” Zelda sighed, lowering her bowl of soup. The embarrassment had passed, as she gazed down to study the flames flickering underneath the cooking pot. “I’ve never really been suited as a princess.” Link turned his head to gaze at Zelda. 

“The goddess Hylia chose you for a reason,” Impa replied. “Both of you, it wasn’t a coincidence that you both bare a piece of the triforce, you with wisdom,” Impa gestured to Zelda. “And you with courage. You both saved Hyrule from Calamity Ganon.”

“Saved Hyrule?” Zelda lifted her head to gaze at the white-haired female chief. The old woman met her gaze. “Hyrule has fallen, it’s dead,” the princess stated the inevitable. 

“No,” Impa shook her head. “You forget that you’re the last remaining heir,” she poked a finger to Zelda’s chest. “It still lives on in you, and him,” she turned to face Link. “Together, you can help to rebuild fallen Hyrule.” Zelda gazed at Link as the Hylian gave her a stern expression. He reached over to grasp her hand, squeezing it gently with a firm nod. 

“Of course it won’t be the same Hyrule as opposed to a hundred years ago, but I have a feeling that you can create a better one, finer, and exquisite than ever before.” Impa smiled at the two. Zelda took in a deep breath, nodding her head at Link. 

“Of course.” They knew that they would have to go around the entire regions round about. It certainly would be difficult to rebuild an entire kingdom. But for once, Zelda felt at ease to know that at least she wasn’t alone. She had her knight here, Link. 


	6. Hateno Village

Zelda smiled, her head hitting the pillow. She and Link had resorted off to bed for the night. The conversation kept replaying itself through her mind. Sure Hyrule was in ruins, but the castle was still there it wasn’t completely obliterated. They could rebuild Hyrule, and after having a lengthy conversation between Link and Impa they came to a conclusion. Since she and Link were already planning to head to Link’s hometown. There they could possibly invite all their friends, all of the descendants of the champions. And there, they could make plans for rebuilding Hyrule. Afterall, they’d need all the support they could get.

Eying Link’s form that laid on a bed next to hers among others in the inn. Zelda watched Link’s chest move up and down with each breath. Hateno, Link’s hometown she had never seen it before. It was where the Hylian knight grew up until he moved to Hyrule as he was appointed knight just like his own father did. She never really knew much about Link’s background, and the thought sent thrills through her. She had heard Hateno to this day still remained untouched from the Great Calamity. Link shifted, turning his body so it was facing in Zelda’s direction. Now she could see his sleeping face. He looked peaceful. The princess studied his features, his nose, his sharp cheek bones, the caramel hair, the free wisps dangling by his pointed ears. Zelda blushed, hoisting the sheet over her face. What was she doing? _Come on Zelda, stop thinking about him!_ She rubbed her face trying to dismiss her thoughts of Link.

She eventually closed her eyes, turning onto her side to face away him before luring off into slumber. The next morning Link had risen earlier than her. His bed was empty and neatly made. Zelda yawned, stretching herself. She walked out, to find Link sitting in front of the fire. Dew dotted the grass, and the sunrise was beginning to make its peak. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she walked up to the knight.

“I made some breakfast,” Link shuffled to the side to reveal a bowl of eggs and bacon. Zelda chuckled at this, of course he did. She knelt down to eat the food.

“Ugh,” the princess scowled in distaste at how dirty her white dress was now. She hadn’t any time to change on their journey. “I need new clothes.”

“Here,” a bag was thrown into her hands. Zelda gazed down to open it to find rupees inside. “You can go to the clothing shop and buy some new clothes.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, taking the bag before heading into the nearest shop. Link continued to eat his breakfast while feeding Moon an apple. He took out his sheikah slate, gazing upon the map.

“Now let’s see what the nearest shrine to Hateno is,” he mused, zooming in onto the screen. Zelda had bought a new fresh tunic, blue in color with black leggings and boots. It was the same style of clothing that link wore, only more feminine. She smiled, pleased as she bought 200 rupees for the outfit. Zelda walked out to hide behind a building and bush to get herself changed. He dirtied white dress fell against the grass as she left it there. She didn’t need to wear that anymore. “So the Myahm Agana Shrine or the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. The Agana is in the middle of the village,” Zelda could hear Link talking as she returned to his side.

“Can I borrow your sword for a moment?” she asked him. Link nodded his head, tapping his finger against the screen of his slate. Zelda drew the sword from its hilt as she began to move over towards the bush. “Here it goes,” she told herself. The princess held out a hair holding the edge of the blade to it.

“Wait- what are you doing?” Now Link had glanced up from his slate, noticing Zelda holding his master sword to herself. The princess didn’t respond only cutting off her long hair. The blond locks fell against the grass as her hair was now short. It didn’t even reach her shoulders anymore.

“Now that’s much better,” she smiled, “was getting tired of all the snarls and having long hair.” She returned Link’s sword to his hilt. She smiled, running her fingers through her short hair to ruffle it. Link stared, jaw dropping. He couldn’t believe that she had actually done that, cut off her hair! Although the knight did like it long, he had to admit that she looked even cuter with it short. “So what do you think?”

A blush spread across Link’s cheeks as he poked the fire with a stick as it began to kindle down. “You look beautiful,” he confessed. “It frames around your face, making it stand out.”

“Awww,” Zelda gushed, placing her hands onto her cheeks. She too could feel herself blush. Link cleared his throat as he stood up. The knight reached over to his sack to pack their belongings and supplies.

“We can teleport to the Myahm Agana Shrine, it’s in the middle of Hateno Village.” Zelda blinked, watching as Link held out his slate. She bit her lip, clasping her hands together. There was no denying how she felt. Her thoughts and feelings towards Link wouldn’t simply go away. And from the looks of it, it appeared that he must like her too. Though the princess knew that she couldn’t keep it a secret forever. She would have to confess to the knight sometime.

“And you’ll leave Moon here?” Zelda questioned, petting the blue and white pinto stallion.

“Yes, but no worries, I can saddle other horses that I have in another stable,” Link replied. “You ready?” He held out his sheikah slate, his right hand extended towards Zelda. She took it, clasping onto his hand as he pressed a button onto the slate. “Hopefully, this will work and teleport us both.” Blue light began to radiate around their bodies. “If I teleport and accidentally leave you here, don’t worry I’ll teleport back,” Link chuckled. The blue light swirled upwards, streaks of it surrounding them. Both of their bodies then turned blue, a certain pattern manifesting as light flashed all around them.

It was blinding, that Zelda had to close her eyes. She could feel herself floating into the air and then it felt like the wind knocked the breath out of her. She gasped, eyes flying open to find her body descending onto the ground. Her surroundings were completely different. They weren’t in Kakariko Village anymore. No they were in the middle of a town, the buildings were not the same as Kakariko. They did not look Japanese, but rather wooden houses like a plain simple village. There was a mill over to the east, the buildings were mainly tan with red-tinted roofs. There was even a tower on top higher ground overlooking the entire village.

“Wow…” Zelda gazed around in awe.

“It worked!” Link laughed, throwing his hands into the air as he released Zelda. “It actually works!” The princess smiled at the knight’s enthusiasm. So it was true that she could not teleport alongside him. “Come on, I’ll show you my childhood home!” Link took her hands into his, guiding her along as they rushed through the pathway. The princess giggled, waving at villagers that they passed. They came up a hill that led to a single house that appeared to be alone from the rest of the town. It was near the far end corner of the stretching grasslands. There was a little cliffside, a wooden bridge that led to the building.

Zelda followed Link as they neared the house. It had a chimney, a roof of red tiles, and wooden shed. There was a sign that read: Link’s house.

“I had to buy it back,” Link began to explain. “Since Bolson and his friend took over the house when I left with my parents to Hyrule. They figured that since nobody currently lived there they decided to take it. But I brought it back while on my journey to defeat Calamity Ganon. Now I have my original residence back. Come on, I’ll show you inside,” Link tugged her hand to guide her to the front door. He opened it as the princess stepped foot inside the house. It wasn’t extravagant like a palace that Zelda was used to living in, but this was still a cozy home none the less. The place was a bit dusty, but otherwise still in good condition.

There was a small table in the kitchen area, with shelves that could hold weapons along the wall. Next to the side was a pair of stairs that led up to a loft where a bed resided. They could change and decorate the place up a bit, but at least they now had one permanent home. Zelda smiled, watching as Link took out his supplies, placing several of his weapons along the wall. The hero certainly had so many bows, arrows, weapons and supplies of all sorts.

“This will be perfect to invite the champion descendants to discuss the matter of rebuilding Hyrule,” she mused, noticing Link setting out all their supplies.

In the meantime she would have to find the perfect opportunity to also confess her feelings towards the Hylian knight. The princess joined in with him to help clean and dust up the place, setting up their preparations.


	7. Royal Bureau

They had spent all day tidying up the place until it was spotless. Link told Zelda that she could sleep in his bed while he slept on the floor in a beanbag. The princess watched the Hylian Knight before drifting off into sleep. Tomorrow would certainly be a big day.

The next morning Zelda woke to a delicious aroma. Link was down in the kitchen cooking omelets and something the princess never thought she would ever see again. The Royal recipe, Mighty Fruitcake. It was always served to her when she lived in the castle.

"How'd you get that recipe?" She asked, watching as Link put the cake aside into a tight container.

"Found an old cookbook," Link gestured to the counter. Zelda gasped upon seeing its torn cover.

"It still survived?!"

"Yeah, a bit torn up but still in good condition," Link smiled plopping several omelets onto a plate. "I figured that we could have that tonight." He knew fully just how much the princess loved that dish. After all, it was her favorite sugary treat.

"Thanks, Link. You're the best," she smiled as she took a share of omelet onto her plate. Link sat down as the two of them began to eat. This was obviously different for the princess as she was used to seating at a fancy table and having a royal breakfast. But in all honesty, Link was better even if he wasn't necessarily royal. Once finished Link pulled out his shiekah slate.

"I can contact all of the champion's descendants and invite them here for the meeting."

"That would be great," Zelda nodded her head. After breakfast, the two began to clean themselves up. Zelda went outside to take a bath in the small river down below. Nothing ever felt more refreshing than not having bathed for several days.

That evening the guardian descendants or relatives arrived at their home. Sidon, Brother of Mipha, Teba a determined Rito warrior, and Yunobo and Riju the only direct descendants.

Zelda sat down with Link by her side as they began to converse on how they could rebuild fallen Hyrule and create a new one. Yunobo stated that he could have his Gorons to come to help to mine, to collect and build materials. Prince Sidon said that he could be glad to help with the waterways, to create a river and waterfall and plumbing throughout the city with the Zora people. After all, water was important. Teba informed that he could help with the marketing, to get people to sell supplies. After all, what was a town without people earning money? And last of all, Riju was glad to insist that she and her people could help with the prosperity of Hyrule.

"And I can even ask Hudson to help," Link added. "I did help him build Tarry Town."

Zelda smiled nodding her head. This was perfect, them all coming together for the benefit of Hyrule. They could also use help from the Koroks. Everything seemed put according to plan. That night the gang celebrated with the Mighty Fruitcake. Zelda giggled, laughing at their antics. She had honestly missed her old friends, but then again it was nice to have new ones.

Once their visitors left it was time to turn in for the night. Link suggested that they spend tomorrow off before heading to work. The next morning Zelda was surprised to have Link teleport them to another region. He held out his coat wrapping it around her as he took out winter boots and pants putting them over his clothes. They were on top of a snowy mountain peak as Zelda overdressed herself warmly.

"What are we doing?" She asked once she saw Link place his shield down in front of him.

"Shield surfing, you'll enjoy it." Link took her hand placing out another shield. "Just step on and ride it like you're surfing." The Hylian Knight stepped onto his shield, pushing himself as he began to slide down the mountain. Zelda gaped, taking in a deep breath before trying it out. She was bit clumsy at first, but once she got the hang of it she began to slide down next to Link.

"You're right! This is so fun!" She giggled, throwing her hands into the air gleefully. Link smiled at her as he began to spin himself around.

"Check this out." The knight began to show off some tricks. They glided down 'til they made it to the bottom. Zelda had speckles of snowflakes in her short hair, but she didn't care. For once, she didn't feel like a princess with a knight. It was this time that she and Link felt like two regular human beings having fun together.

They decided to ride down another mountain for a few hours until they rested in the snow. Zelda gazed at Link feeling her heart hammer inside her chest. His cerulean blue eyes met hers as she blushed.

"Link?..." how could she put this? This would be the most difficult thing she had to ever confess.

"Hm?" he leaned back onto his hands.

"I um..." Zelda clenched her hands tightly onto her knees. There was no denying what she felt, she had been ignoring it for too long. "I like you, like love you." She gasped as she felt a hand touch hers gently.

"I love you too, Zelda." Those words she didn't expect, suddenly made her want to fly. She gazed at him blushing even deeper. "Ever since I met you, I always thought you were beautiful even though we didn't exactly get off on a great start." Zelda couldn't help but to laugh at that, Link chortling as well. "But you mean a lot to me," Link cupped her cheeks. She leaned on them, finally accepting the gesture. Who would've thought that this would feel so good.

His blue eyes were gazing into hers, mesmerized as he brushed his lips against hers. Zelda closed her eyes as they kissed. It felt like her heart wanted to flee from her chest. She wrapped her arms around the knight, kissing him as he pulled her closer. Finally, she didn't need to be afraid anymore.

They pulled apart as she could see the red stain on Link's cheeks. "I love you, Zel."

"You're so cute," she patted his chest, making him even more flustered.

"Hey!" She giggled, leaning her head against his shoulder as she watched the snowflakes dance in the air. Link wrapped an arm around her as they stayed like that.


	8. Snapshot

It had been weeks since Zelda and Link confessed. Both of them couldn't be any happier. They headed to Hyrule Castle to check upon the kingdom's progress.

It would certainly take a long time to rebuild everything from its ruins, and to make the kingdom thriving with life. Everything was going according to plan. The Gerudos have been hauling in heavy rocks, carrying, and smashing them to use to turn into metal and brick, while others mined.

The Ritos were setting up a marketplace in town, adding supplies and clothing. Riju was helping to rebuild the castle to his former glory, this time changing it up. Old Hyrule was indeed gone, and now a new Hyrule would be reborn.

Zelda smiled at all the busy activity. She squeezed Link's hand, leaning against him. "It looks wonderful."

"It will be once it's complete," Link said, smiling. He turned to the princess. "What do you say? We head out into the grassland and gaze?"

"I would love that," Zelda followed him as they walked to their stallions. Both white stallions, the best horses in the entire region round about that you could find. The two saddled as they began to ride off to the hills and land that stretched for miles with verdant grass.

Their horses galloped across the hills until they halted at one larger hill that over looked the valley. Zelda hopped off her horse along with Link as they turned to face the direction of Hyrule far in the distance. There were silent princess flowers gently bending in the breeze. Zelda sighed happily, sitting down against the soft grass. The sun was shining, and the sky was clear azure blue.

"It's a beautiful day," she commented. Link nodded his agreement, sitting down beside her. He took out his shiekah slate holding it like a phone to take a picture. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture." Zelda giggled, scooting close to Link as he snapped several photos of each other and even added a few selfies.

"Man I look so good."

"You goof," Zelda playfully shoved his arm. She couldn't help but to laugh. Link laid back onto the soft grass as Zelda took his magical device. She was strolling through the photos. "Wow, you're quite the photographer."

However, there was a ding, a warning bell noise that signified a notification. Zelda blinked, pulling down the tab as Link pushed himself up.

Zelda stood as she pressed onto the message. "It's a message from Sidon." Link leaned over to try to read. "Divine Beast Van Ruth has stopped working...." She met Link's gaze as the knight frowned. "We'll have to make our way to Zora's Domain."


	9. Luminous Light

Link immediately took the shiekah slate, teleporting them to Zora's Domain. They walked up the King, noticing Prince Sidon standing there.

"We need that Vah Ruta stopped working," Zelda stated, gazing at the taller red fish.

"It did," Sidon turned as the two followed over near the lake where the Divine Beast stood. "It was working just the other day, and then shut down suddenly. I don't understand why."

Link's slate buzzed as Zelda turned, meeting his gaze. Link held out the device, eyes widening. "What is it?" Zelda questioned upon noticing the panic written on his face.

"Divine Beast Vah Rudania has stopped working along with Vah Medoh, and Vah Norbis," Link stated, shocked.

"They've all stopped working?" Zelda's jaw dropped on disbelief. None of this made any sense. "But we've defeated Calamity Ganon, the Divine Beasts should be functioning properly." She turned to face her boyfriend, at least simply since they were dating now. There was no denying that.

"We should check it out," Link nodded his head, resting a hand onto the hilt of his master sword. Both of them could hear faint humming from the sacred sword.

"Ganon," it was a simple word that it whispered.

"What?!" Zelda gasped. Link's hand tightened around the hilt.

"What's going on?" Sidon asked, oblivious since he couldn't hear the power of the sword.

"But he's dead, we defeated Calamity Ganon and his monster followers. Did we miss one?" Zelda noticed the way Link grasped her hand, activating the teleportation to another shrine.

"Wait! What's going on" Sidon halted as the two of them disappeared into thin air through a blaze of blue light.

Link had teleported them to Kakariko Village, instantly going to tell the news to Impa about the Divine Beasts. Needless to say, the old woman did not know what was happening, yet sensed an evil presence rising.

"What is it?" Zelda questioned, persistent in trying to figure out this mystery.

"The only thing I've been hearing is that travelers have been seeing a glowing green light in the sky, coming from a land far away between two mountains."

"A light? Can you show us?" Link placed his hands onto the table. Impa nodded before opening up her back window. She pointed east.

"If you travel near the Spring of Power, you can travel to the Tutsuwa Nima Shrine, in the Akkala Tower Region."

"Got it," Link nodded his head.

"It would be wise for both of you to prepare yourselves. You'll need a sturdy ride on an ox since that shrine has now been deactivated somehow. Riding on horseback won't be enough." Impa opened here door to gesture to the horned ox down below.

"Thank you," Zelda bowed her head. She followed after Link as they took the ox and gathered all their supplies. They made their long journey to Northeastern Hyrule into their Akkala Region.

And sure enough there was a glowing green light coming from the direction of the Spring of Power between two mountain peaks. They neared their destination as they came to the waterfall. This time, the light was coming from underneath the ground.

"There's a little passage," Link pointed. He steered the ox to the right to pass underneath the waterfall as they descended. They had never seen a hidden passage like this before, it appeared to be activated just recently. Two continued down the darkness as luminous stones glowed.

There was a sound of a rat squeaking as black malice could be seen moving across the cold stone. Zelda gasped, as Link saw it too. Malice, this had to be another monster. They descended down the stairs as they came to a large chamber.

Was this some sort of tomb? Link and Zelda hopped of their ox lighting up a torch. Zelda moved it to see something painted along the walls. It was a red figure, as Zelda moved along the wall. It was a painting. Was that Ganon? It didn't look anything like Calamity Ganon, but rather a humanoid figure. Swirling patterns curved along the crevice of the walls.

Just then a bright light flashed, a shadow appearing on the wall. Capturing the first moment in time. It looked like a Gerudo man screaming, with a hand reaching out to him for a split second. Zelda blinked, nearing the mummy. Suddenly the ground began to quake, giving away underneath her.

"Zelda!" Link screamed, slamming himself against the edge as he snatched her hand just in time to catch her. Unfortunately the Hylian Knight could feel himself slipping.

"Link!" His hand slipped from the edge as he fell along with the princess. The two screamed, until Link was suddenly jerked painfully. He grunted, his one hand clutching tightly onto Zelda's as he gazed up. That glowing green hand that was holding the mummy had now caught him. Zelda saw it too, mouth agape in shock.

The mysterious hand pulled him up, flipping him over along with Zelda. Link gasped painfully, as the light seeped into his arm. "Ah!"

"Link!" Zelda knelt down at his side, watching all the energy pouring into his one hand. What was happening?! This energy was that of the luminous stones, emitting chi souls.

There was a growling noise, the sound of bone snapping. Zelda stood, turning around as she shrieked. The mummy's head had moved from its frozen position. The jewel on his forehead was shining gold, while its empty sockets suddenly glowed red. Piercing yellow eyes staring into Zelda's soul.

Out in the valley Hyrule Castle could be seen lifting into the air, as the ground shook like a massive earthquake.


End file.
